Tohka Yatogami/Relationships
Tenka Tohka's relationship with her Inverse self, Tenka, is rather complicated to say the least. Both of them have never directly met and are technically the same person. Following the first time she let Tenka take control, Tohka's views on her were rather negative, as she had nearly killed Shido. Because of this, when Tenka was about to take control again during her fight with Origami, Tohka resisted, believing nothing good will come from letting out. In contrast, Tenka has shown to deeply care about Tohka. She bore no ill will toward Tohka for taking control of her body, derived pleasure from Tohka’s happiness and became furious toward anything that made Tohka upset. Though she did once indirectly insult her by stating that she is the "real" Tohka, as a Spirit's Inverse Form is their true form. Following the second time she took control, Tenka agreed to relinquish control, but only if Shido promised to never make her sad. When the two finally met during the fight against Mio, Tenka told Tohka about their origins and was fully supportive of her desire to protect Shido, despite knowing they would likely die in the process. Tenka would even create an artificial world with a decelerated passage of time to maximize the remaining time for her other self after Mio's death caused the Sephira Crystals to disappear, which would cause Tohka, as a pure Spirit, to disappear along with her own. Shido viewed their relationship as that of loving sisters. DAL v18 05.jpg Mio Takamiya Mio accidentally created Tenka while trying to create a pure Sephira Crystal, though Mio concluded her to be too much of an unknown variable and had to be removed. In responce, Tenka attacked her in self-defense, only to be defeated and reduced back to a Sephira Crystal. Luckily though, Mio changed her mind and spared her. It seems Tenka continued holding a grudge against Mio, only callously referring to her as "that woman" while in public. Mio's initial rejection of Tenka also seems to have been the cause of the latter's paranoia. Despite this though, during her first meeting with Tohka, Tenka revealed she indeed viewed Mio as their "mother." In the Game Over Timeline, like with the other Spirits, Mio killed Tohka without hesitation to reclaim her Sephira Crystal. However, Tohka survived due to being a Pure Spirit and, despite Tenka telling her they'll likely die, decided to once again confront her to protect Shido. During the ensuing fight, Tohka was able to fight on-par with Mio by drawing from her Reiryoku and was even able to injure her, though Mio then once again killed her permanently. However, for better or worse, Tohka's one interaction with her mother was effectively undone when Shido used to travel back in time. Following Mio's death in the True End Timeline, it's revealed Tohka and Tenka were actually reliant on her to maintain their existence, as all the Reiryoku originated from her. As a result, as the Reiryoku began to disappear due to her passing, they would disappear along with it, due to them being Pure Spirits. Also, after acquiring Mio's Sephira Crystal, Tohka inherited some of her memories along with her powers, allowing to get a better insight into her mother. DAL v18 06.jpg Reine Murasame Reine was the one who gave Tohka her surname. Tohka's first serious interaction with Reine was when she came to comfort her while she was in a state of jealousy after seeing Shido with Yoshino. When she asked if there was something wrong with her for feeling this way, she assured her that it was perfectly normal and that Shido still cared for her. Afterwards, Reine continued to help Tohka on her dates with Shido by picking her clothes for her. After learning Reine is actually a doppelgänger created by Mio Takamiya, Tohka expressed reluctance to fight someone who had given her so much parental care, but resolved to protect Shido from her and soon became furious at her callously killing the other Spirits. After Shido mentally travels to the past and warns everyone of Reine's future actions, Tohka and the other Spirits helped Shido during his date with her as temporary members of Fraxinus' crew. Before this, however, in what would be her last interaction with her, Tohka confronted Reine and asked her if she liked Shido. After Reine admitted that she does, Tohka happily replied that she does as well. Reine talking with Tohka.jpg Shido Itsuka Tohka has very strong feelings for Shido, and eventually comes to realize she loves him. As he was the first person to ever truly accept her for who and what she is, and gave her a name, Tohka has become deeply attached to Shido, expressing great comfort and happiness whenever in his presence. As a result, she tends to get easily jealous when seeing Shido together with other girls (particularly Origami), which sometimes unlocks her sealed powers. Despite her insecurities, however, Tohka cares very deeply about Shido, almost always coming to his rescue to provide physical and even emotional support to him in his cause to save the Spirits, becoming especially close to the boy as a result. Tohka tells Shido that if she had never met him and learned how wonderful the world is, then she could have become just like Kurumi. Tohka's attachment to Shido has been used against her on one major occasion. Following her capture by DEM, Shido, who had come to rescue Tohka, was seriously wounded by Ellen and almost killed right before her very eyes. The very thought of losing Shido, the person most dear to her, caused Tohka to become so overwhelmed by despair to the point of going Inverse. As a result of her transformation, Tohka, at first, seemed to recognize neither Shido nor her own name, and even attempted to kill Shido. Fortunately, Tohka was not beyond the point of saving, as she was brought back to her senses when Shido kissed her, further proving how truly deep Tohka's feelings of trust, care, and affection towards Shido runs. When Mukuro sealed off all memory of Shido, Tohka builds up enough stress over the subconscious feeling of someone very important missing from her life to suffer another Inversion. When the sealed powers of the Spirits causes Shido to lose control, Tohka finally came to realize her feelings for him, being able to describe it as the reason why she desperately wanted to save him. Tohka however, would not go on to convey her true feelings until after the final battle with Westcott. While inside the artificial world created by Tenka, it is revealed that Tohka, who was born a pure Spirit, would inevitably vanish from existence as a consequence of Mio's death. Wishing to part with Shido on a happy note, Tohka continues to put on a cheerful front, until Yoshino steps up to confess her feelings to Shido. Spurred on by Yoshino and realizing that her demise was imminent, Tohka breaks down and openly confesses her love for Shido, leading him to tearfully reciprocate her feelings. They share one final kiss with each other just before she disappears along with Tenka's artificial world. Her Inverse self, Tenka, has a far more complicated relationship with Shido. Tenka did not personally know Shido when she first emerged, merely addressing him as "human", yet the subconscious memories that her other self shared with him provoked confusion and hostility. She was bewildered when Shido approached her without any malice, even as she tried to kill him, and kissed her to reawaken her other self. During their next confrontation, Tenka displayed even more hostility than before as she sought revenge for the "humiliation" Shido gave her, yet she ultimately allowed herself to be sealed again while telling him not to make "Tohka" sad. When she gained her own body and accompanied Tohka and Shido on a date in her artificial world, her concern for Tohka would gradually lessen her spite toward Shido, and as the artificial world collapsed, she admitted that she had opened her heart to him out of appreciation toward the happiness he brought to her other self, finally addressing him by his name (in katakana as Tohka does) and bidding him farewell with a smile. DAL v1 15.png DAL v1 04.png DAL v3 16.png DAL v3 10.png DAL v12 11.jpg Shido tohka date.jpg Shido tohka 3.jpg Origami Tobiichi Tohka dislikes Origami for many reasons; but most of the time, it has something to do with Shido. This dislike was shown to be strong enough that she would almost always call Origami by her full name. In Volume 10, it is revealed that like Origami, Tohka actually began to get used to living with her. She eventually felt that her hatred and hostility to Origami had turned into something else compared to the first time she met her. This is proven to be truly shown when she didn't have the will to kill Origami even though the latter was seriously trying to kill her along with the other spirits. During the battle, Origami was able to defeat the spirits in their limited release Astral Dress. However, just as Origami was about to finish them off, Tohka manage to regain her full power and defeats her. In the midst of the battle, she stated that her Hate towards Origami wouldn't change but her Hate right now is most likely different from the old Hate she had back then. She even told her that if she wasn't careful, she will kill her. After <Phantom> made Origami a spirit, she obtained many long-range abilities which made her a bad match-up for Tohka who mostly uses close-range abilities. During the battle between the two spirits, Tohka asked Origami if they could perhaps find a way to understand each other but Origami told her that she will reject all Spirits, including herself. In Volume 11, Tohka temporarily loses her memory of Origami due to Shido changing the events that happened five years ago. Even so, Tohka still felt that something is missing, proving her relationship with Origami has been close throughout the half of the year. Near the end of it, with Tohka finally remembers Origami through her "pass" with Shido. Their relationship has shown to improve slightly, though, Tohka still sometimes acts in a somewhat Tsundere manner towards her. She also starts to use just Origami's first name more often, showing that she's learned to accept her more, but still views her as a rival for Shido's affection. DAL Vol0 3.jpg DAL v2 08.png DAL v3 11.png DAL v10 07.jpg DAL vE2 00f.jpg Dal cookie.jpg Tohka and Origami - 02.gif Kaguya Yamai & Yuzuru Yamai Tohka gets along very well with Kaguya and Yuzuru, especially Kaguya because of their similar energetic personalities. Tohka was the only one who took Kaguya’s behavior seriously and eagerly accepted the offer to become her “kindred”. However, Tohka sometimes has issues understanding the two of them, because of the weird way each of them speaks. Kaguya and Tohka.jpg Yoshino Himekawa Tohka first met Yoshino when she saw Shido attempting to make Yoshino fall in love with him so that he could seal her Spirit mana. Thinking Shido likes Yoshino more than her, which Yoshinon used to anger her, Tohka became furious and took the puppet from Yoshino. This action caused Yoshino to become distressed to the point of summoning her Angel in order to get Yoshinon back by force. Despite their problematic first meeting, Yoshino forgave Tohka for her past actions and the two are now good friends after the former's Spirit powers were sealed. Yoshino is often seen together with Tohka when she isn't at school with Shido and the two act like sisters to each another. DAL v2 12.png Tohka protects Yoshino.jpg Tohka patting Yoshino.png Kotori Itsuka Tohka and Kotori have an overall good relationship, as Kotori was the reason Shido was able to meet and ultimately save Tohka by sealing her powers. Kotori even let Tohka stay with her and Shido prior to the completion of the Spirit's apartment complex next to the Itsuka household. However, like with Shido and the other Spirits, Kotori maintained her distance to Tohka because of her status as Ratatoskr commander. That was until the sealed Spirit powers inside Shido's body causes him to go berserk. Being ordered by her superiors to kill Shido should this happen, Kotori came into conflict with Origami, during which she finally let out all of the feelings she had been suppressing until that point. At that moment, Tohka and the other Spirits appeared before her, telling her she was not alone and that if she had any problems she should talk with them about them; ultimately convincing Kotori that they could still save Shido and to not follow her superiors' orders to kill him. Dalru 192.jpg Miku Izayoi Tohka treats Miku as a good friend. However, she is sometimes startled and shocked by Miku's advances on her, occasionally even being annoyed by them. Once, she even ran away from Miku to avoid getting kisses and hugs from her. DAL2 BD2 009.jpg DAL v10 04.jpg DAL v11 09.jpg Mukuro Hoshimiya Upon learning Mukuro had sealed away her own emotions, Tohka wanted to help Shido save her and later fought against her alongside him to unlock her heart. However, Mukuro later sealed away her memories of Shido in order to monopolize him for herself, accidentally causing her to enter her Inverse Form again. From the beginning, Tenka and Mukuro did not get along. After Mukuro interfered when she attacked Shido, Tenka grew annoyed at how easily she block her attacks and only referred to her as "Key Spirit". The two were about to fight were it not for Origami's interference. Throughout to double date with Shido that followed, Tenka's opinion of Mukuro remained poor and the situation ended up in them fighting anyway. However, during the fight, Tenka's opinion of Mukuro actually improved, as she grew to respect her strength. Conversely, after Mukuro was sealed, Tenka immediately lost interest in the fight. Natsumi Tohka's first interaction with Natsumi was when disguised herself as Shido. However, she eventually discovered she was a imposter when she saw him with the real Shido and instantly saw through her disguise using her enhanced sense of smell. Later, during Natsumi's "game", she sealed Tohka into without her noticing. Despite this, however, Tohka bore no grudge against Natsumi and later helped with her makeover. Nia Honjou Although they have not interacted much, Nia has given Tohka some pieces of advice on several occasions that have really helped her out, like showing her how to use Momotarou's powers while inside as well as a method of keeping Miku's yuri tendencies in check. Ai Yamabuki, Mai Hazakura & Mii Fujibakama Ai, Mai and Mii are Tohka's classmates and appear to be her best friends. She often receives advice from them to help her with her relationship with Shido and they come to her aid whenever they think he does something wrong to her, which is often just a misunderstanding. However, being ordinary civilians, Ai, Mai and Mii do not know of the existence of Spirits and that they are the cause of the space-quakes. However, Tohka cares about them to the extent that she willingly exposes her power to save them from DEM's attack. Kurumi Tokisaki Tohka was initially jealous of Kurumi and stalked her and Shido during their first date. However, upon learning of her true nature, Tohka came to see Kurumi as the kind of person she might have become had Shido not saved her, though she laments that she cannot forgive Kurumi for later trying to harm Shido. Category:Relationships